


Vinnie Vincent x Female Reader

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: A oneshot request of Vinnie Vincent with a female reader. You always liked Vinnie, and when you see KISS live you never thought you would be able to meet him. Until you end up making a connection with him after the concert.





	Vinnie Vincent x Female Reader

You were excited, feeling the music from the speakers going through the arena, as you bounced on the back of your heels.

Just as you were dancing to the one song that was playing throughout the arena, the song changed to Led Zeppelin’ Rock n Roll, and it seemed like everyone in the audience stood up, because everyone knew that KISS always came out onstage right after the song was done.

And that’s when your adrenaline started pumping, as you cheered along with everyone else as the arena went dark and the announcer came onto the mic.

“YOU WANTED THE BEST, YOU GOT THE BEST, THE HOTTEST BAND IN THE WORLD, KISS!” the announcer said as the curtain fell onto the stage, revealing the band in all their glory, makeup and costumes.  
\---------------------------  
2 hours later…

You were trying to make your way out of the concert venue that was covered in confetti from the finale, trying to step gingerly amongst the confetti as to not trip and fall.

Once you made your way through the crowd, and walked through the doorway towards the entrance, immediately clutched the denim jacket that you had brought with you, and put it back on, because now that it was night, the temperature dropped immensely.

As you made your way to the walkway to try and hail a cab, you noticed that there was a crowd next the venue, as you glanced in that direction.

And you saw the band members coming out of the exit and trying to make their way into the waiting bus.

This was your only chance, so you took it.

You spun around and ran as fast as you could towards the growing crowd of fans, as you tried to make your way through towards the front, that was blocked off by metal barricades to allow the band members to walk through.

Luckily for you, they had stopped to greet the waiting mass of people and to sign autographs for those that wanted them. 

You were still trying to push your way to the front of the group, when you saw that they were moving towards the tour bus, that’s when you really tried to push through the crowd, because you wanted a chance to see them up close.

And as luck would have it, as you were going through the crowd, it didn’t take long to get to the front.

Once you were at the front you weren’t going to sit there and just look at them in awe.

Or at least that’s what you were thinking, because in reality you stood at the front of the masses and in front of your favorite band, practically drooling.

While most of the girls that were in line were looking to get Gene, Paul or Eric’s attention, all you could stare at was Vinnie.

The band was going to go into the tour bus, but a couple fans caught their attention, as Eric went around to talk to them, causing the rest of the band to continue to circulate, as you noticed Vinnie was walking to your side of the barricades.

As he was slowly making his way towards you, you felt your heartbeat accelerate.

Then you realized that you didn’t have anything that he could sign. And your heartbeat start to accelerate for other reasons.

You started to go through the pockets in your jacket to try and find any scrap of paper that he could sign. And then you realized that you had the other half of the concert ticket that he could sign.

Just as you were fishing it out of your pocket, you felt a presence, and looked up and was face to face with Vinnie.

And you felt like you were going to pass out as you shakingly handing over your ticket for him to sign.

“Hi” he said as he took the ticket from you, as you felt his eyes almost feel like they were looking straight into you.

“Hi” you replied back, as you took a shaky breath, as he smiled at you, then handed the ticket back to you.

And winked at you, as you noticed that he didn’t let go of the ticket.

“I would look at that ticket before you leave.” He said softly, before moving onto the next group of people.

As you were putting the ticket in your pocket, you saw his signature on the one side of the ticket and saw that he drew an arrow to the other side of the ticket.

Which had scrawled across it an address to a hotel and a room number.  
\---------  
20 minutes later…

You were standing outside his hotel room, and staring at the door.

Should I even being doing this? You think, as you start to walk away, and the door to his hotel room opens and vinnie is standing there with a smile on his face.

“And I thought you weren’t going to show up at all.” He said, as you smile in return.

“Yeah, I was actually going to go.” you say quietly, as Vinnie tilted his head at you, as he looked you up and down.

“Is there a way I can convince you to stay?” He asked, as he held his hand out for you to take, as you sighed, and took his hand as he led you into his hotel room.

Vinnie laid you down with more gentleness than you would have thought possible. He crawled up your body slowly – almost predatorily, those dark eyes looking darker than ever. His face was so close to yours, you could feel his breath on your lips and his eyes burned with lust.   
He was going to kiss you! You quickly turned your head away. Vinnie paused for a brief second before pressing his lips to your neck.  
Too soon, Vinnie removed his lips from your neck and looked into y/c eyes. Then you did something that shocked them both – you pressed your lips to his. He returned the kiss with so much passion you gasped before pulling him closer.  
His tongue slid into your mouth and you shivered and made an attempt to squeeze your thighs together, only to realize he was between them, his hardness grinding against your wet panties through his jeans.

True, you'd never had sex. Right now you knew exactly what you wanted and who could give it to you happily.

You realized Vinnie had stopped kissing you and you opened your eyes. He was unbuttoning his black shirt. Elena's heart sped up even more. He wrapped his arms around her again and she put her lips to his neck. Vinnie moaned at the contact and the sound had her sucking harder, feeling his body shudder above her.

"Y/N…" He breathed huskily, tilting her chin up to kiss her again.

You ran her fingers over his sculpted chest and abs. She reached just a bit lower and Vinnie growled low in pleasure. You hastily undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans before pulling the zipper down slowly, freeing his hard erection.

Pleased to find no underwear, you began stroking his length. You experimented with stroking and squeezing until Vinnie's heavy panting turned to groaning. He suddenly grasped your hand and pressed a kiss to your lips.

"Please Vinnie," you pled softly, looking into his endless dark eyes. "I want you." There was no visible uncertainty in y/c eyes – just need.

Without saying a word, he lifted your white shirt over your head, and then skillfully unclasped your bra. His eyes slowly travelled over your creamy white skin that contrasted well with the rosebud-like nipples that were exposed for his viewing. Slowly and deliberately, he took one of them in his mouth, massaging his tongue over it, loving the way you moaned his name. He gave the same loving treatment to the other aching breast before running his tongue down her body slowly, between your breasts, over your stomach until he reached your white underwear.

He slid your panties down your legs before letting his own shirt fall to the floor. He quickly removed his black jeans and appeared above you again, kissing you passionately, and he let his hand trail down over the inside of your thigh, then slowly inserting a finger into you.  
"Vinnie…" you breathed.

Adding a second finger, he began moving them in and out. He blew out a shuddering breath. You were so amazingly wet for him.  
"Vinnie!" You gasped, your fingers digging into his shoulders as you trembled.  
He massaged your clit and curled his fingers inside of you and you came undone. He removed his fingers from you and positioned himself at your entrance.   
Biting your lip, you looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes. He bent his head down and kissed you before slowly sliding into you.

Your eyes grew wide as your inner walls stretched to accommodate his size. His eyes full of raw lust, he slowly began thrusting in and out of you, groaning at how tight you were squeezing him. He began slowly, but your mewling nearly brought him to the edge. As he increased his speed more, your panting and moaning got louder.

"Oh, god…Vinnie!" You practically screamed as you arched your hips up.  
Every stroke inside of you had shocks of pleasure shooting up your spine. Vinnie, whose hands were gripping the back of her thighs tightly, shifted his hips, penetrating at a deeper angle as you wrapped your legs firmly around his lean waist. 

You gasped again and gripped his upper arms, nails digging into his skin causing him to groan and drive into you faster. You chanted his name over and over, feeling your entire body tensing, your inner walls squeezing him as you came.

Your grip on his arms gradually loosened and you opened her eyes, which were squeezed shut as you came. Vinnie brushed your sweaty hair from your face before kissing you deeply.

You lay there, just kissing softly him, as you start to feel the overwhelming need to sleep take over you, as you felt him smile against your neck.


End file.
